Reunion Festival
by Shiyumi-Neruka
Summary: Occult Jr High centric, since no stories seemed to be tagged under them. It's about a random festival where many schools meet each other and the students are preparing for it. Please review! No OCs or yaoi.


Yep, something about Occult Junior High. I don't even think there's another fic about them, lol. Oh well... and yeah, they're sighing a lot, because they're not actually the most cheerful lot of guys, right? Hopefully you guys like this though! xD There's so much yelling, lol

* * *

"Me don't know what is this festival you is talking about." Ken said. **(A/N LOL He is a Frankenstein so he speaks like that xD)**

"Fuu…the whole idea of this makes it sound like we're servants…Ugh…" Nata added in.

"The festival is for a number of schools to gather and have fun. Each group of schools, known as a 'branch' for this case, get to take part in their own 'group' festival. Occult, Sengoku Igajima, Shuuyo Meito, Otaku and Raimon are one group. But I heard that since there are many schools, Hakuren from Hokkaido and Ouimihara from Okinawa might join our group of schools, branch #4. There are 23 branches altogether." Sanzu sighed and then added in.

"Ahhh, me did not know that, but me knew the information after Sanzu-kun told me." Ken said.

"I can see why you always get an 'F' for language skills," Yatsuhaka told Ken and then crossed his arms.

"Yuukoku is my best friend, but when he gets better, I'll find an opportunity to kill him." Kiba said, frowing deeply at the same time.

"Yeah… Should we go out for practice?" Tataru replied.

"Yeah…I have to practice my goalkeeper skills…" Nata said, sounding like he wanted to just go back home.

"We still have to set up the lunch stuff for the festival," Sanzu groaned.

"Great…" Everyone except Sanzu murmured unenthusiastically. Sanzu just groaned and then sighed.

After setting up the plastic cutleries and boxed lunch orders, everyone decided to go out to the field to practice.

Kiba was the replacement captain for the whole time until Yuukoku came back and the role was more stressful than he thought it was at first. "Ok, Sanzu, practice ghost pull. Yatsuhaka work on speed, and Ken work on defence and Nata be the goalkeeper."

"Don't we need more training partners?" Yatsuhaka yelled across the field.

"I'd be good, but its really not necessary. Anyway, most people are scared of guys like us. Sanzu?" Kiba yelled across the large field, just like Yatsuhaka did.

"The fever's gone away, but the wound still hurts." Sanzu had a dark and irritated aura as he replied to Kiba.

"That _certain thing_ was a terrible idea from the whole start…" Kiba sighed.

"Forget it. I don't care, there're more painful stuff than that in life. You know that I don't feel very much anyway." Sanzu mumbled.

Kiba just sweatdropped. "If you say so…"

"Argh, you got past me again!" Yatsuhaka sounded irritated.

"Of course I did! Its so obvious, geez. All of you are defenders, so you have the upper hand, but not against my shoots! Phantom…" Kiba yelled.

"… Ghost pull-" Sanzu murmured.

Kiba just ran across the aura on the ground.

"You need more power to bring out the grabbing hands!" Kiba yelled back.

Sanzu just nodded and winced.

Some Sun Garden kids stroll casually on the pavement, but after hearing sounds of practice, they decide to stop and watch.

"I can't believe I was easily forced into getting the groceries!" Nagumo whined while standing on the top of the hill.

Yuki sighed. "…You're not the only one."

"Haha, Nagumo-san still sounds like a frog!" Ai chuckled.

"Ummm…Its probably what happens when someone's Hay Fever comes again." Maki told Ai.

"Ugh…Its heavy!" Satoshi wheezes as he drags the milk bag.

"Quit complaining! It's a waste of breath and energy and a pain to the ear." Suzuno impatiently told everyone who had been told to get the groceries.

"We should really be monitored, like driven there and back and accompanied by an adult. We just turned 15!" Shigeto remarked, while sounding and looking worried.

"It should be quite safe around these areas. Don't worry." Hiroto smiled and tried to calm Shigeto down.

Yuki nodded. "By the way, I need more help on my homework. Do you mind helping me, Hiro-kun?"

Hiroto smiled back. "Yeah, sure!"

"Could we please hurry up? The guys down at the field look really creepy." Shigeto shuddered and pointed in that direction.

* * *

This fic may not be very good, but I would really appreciate a review! And some feedback as well :) Thanks a lot! xoxo


End file.
